This invention relates to a method for fastening containers and shifting platforms onto railroad cars by means of container pins fixed in a frame.
Damaged goods cause railway administrations all over the world a lot of trouble and big sums every year. Goods transported in containers are usually packed with small impact-protecting devices to make it easier for suppliers and consignees, but the goods are still easily damaged by the jerks and bumps occurring when the container is transported on a railroad car. Most container transports by rail take place on usual open-sided wagons, damage to the goods being a common consequence. However, for several years, special wagons for container transport have been available. These wagons have a built-in shock absorber making transports less harmful to the goods. However, it is expensive to procure these special wagons, and, as a result, containers continue to be transported on the large number of usual open-sided wagons still existing in each railway administration.